The Longer The Step The Harder To Climb
by Serene Cullen
Summary: In Hollywood Arts girls start out as losers and have to work their way up a tradition started by Sikowitz. Every step comes with more previlleges and some type of celebration. Broken but not distroyed will play into this story as will some others. cowrite


AN: This story was inspired by Marie S Zachary's Broken But Not Destoryed. In the story Sikowitz died and Beck was hired to replace him

"Beck," Jade said, "get me some coffee?" "What's the magic word," Beck asked with a smile "Winner," she said only half jokingly

Jade was on step 11. There were 100 steps so Beck knew that she was not so subtly telling him she was ready to move to step 12.

"That's not the magic word for coffee," Beck told her as he sat back down with a smile "but it will perhaps get you to step 12. We'll see I have to prepare a few things before I can help with that."

Jade groaned "but I'm tired of everyone assuming that I'm a loser just because I'm on step 11."

"If it makes you feel any better Tori just started," Beck said rubbing her leg.

"Yes but Andre's been helping her move up super-fast because he wants her," Jade snarled.

"Which isn't a good reason," Beck told her looking at her seriously.

"What step is she at?" Jade asked furiously.

Beck paused "step 7."

"SEVEN?" Jade asked in a rage. "She's been here for like three weeks and she's on SEVEN?" Jade was angrily stomping around the quad. "That's not fair! That's not fair!" she screeched. She turned on Beck her eyes full of frustration and anger "you have two choices right now Beckett Oliver you either help me get through this as fast as Tori's getting through or I swear to God I'll turn her in."

"Turn her in for what," Beck laughed, "Moving up fast?"

"You have a point," she said, "Sorry. It's been a bit of a rough day for me."

He rubbed her shoulders. "I know babe," he said, "I just don't think you're ready to move up to that point yet"

"Why?" Jade asked upset.

"It's because of what that challenge entails," he explained

"Oh," she said realizing what he meant.

"Why do you seem so disappointed?"

"Because," she said, "I'd have to be on step 12 in order to come on the NYC trip." Beck laughed so hard he thought he'd fall out of his seat.

"Jade," he said, "The last time I checked I was in charge of that trip NOT some stupid step system and if you think I'm gonna not let you come on that trip you're out of your mind. There's no way you are going to miss out on anything," he told her seriously.

"Right," she said breathing more naturally. She had forgotten about that fact.

"So Jade," he said, "We need to talk"

"Yes we do," she said, "I'll start. I'm no idiot. I know that situations are going to come up in the next year or so. I think we need to handle it like mature people. If I do something that annoys you or whatever please understand I'm going through a lot right now and lets talk it through like two mature adults"

"Sure," he said, "Why don't you start. Why are you terrified of room 10D"

Jade paused a minute and collected herself. Then she told him about what happened in that room.

"Ok well over the summer, while you were away, I was in charge of some stuff at school. Parties and stuff of that nature, and Eli was helping me. So then while we were there he tried to talk with me, I thought he was being friendly at first. I thought he was just trying to be there while you were away but well," Jade paused.

"Go ahead," Beck urged her.

"He came onto me, at first I wasn't concerned because I threatened him and he seemed to get the message. But when I turned around to face the desk he shoved me down and, well he didn't give me a choice."

She expected he would be angry but his reaction surprised her. It was rage at Eli but complete and utter support for her.

"Well," he said his voice still a little sharp from the revelation about Eli. "Maybe we can change challenge twelve into something a little more healthy."

"Like?" Jade asked arching her eyebrow.

"You said it happened in 10D right?"

Jade looked at him alarmed "ya."

"If you can go in room 10D and stay there for ten minutes, you're at level twelve. I'll go with you and we can take it in baby steps ok. But I think this step for step twelve will be healthier for you."

"What was the other step twelve just out of my own curiosity?" Jade asked eyeballing him.

He kissed her hard and she tangled her fingers in his hair.

"Did you think that would make me forget?" Jade asked looking at him intrigued.

"I hoped," Beck said smirking lightly.

"So?" Jade pestered.

"It had to do with driving blindfolded across the field," he said

A couple of minutes later they were in the room. Jade could feel her heart pounding. She refused to look at anything in the room keeping her eyes on Beck only.

"You're doing great," he said after a couple of minutes. Jade nodded not allowing her eyes to strain. "Come on tell me where it happened," he encouraged.

"Are you nuts?" she shrieked at him.

"No but to get to level twelve you have to make progress just staring at me will only do so much baby. Take your time you don't have to look at it."

Jade glared at him a little not because she was actually mad but because this was hard and he was making it even harder. She slowly walked sideways, her eyes still locked on Beck. "Here," she said lightly placing her hand on a desk and closing her eyes trying to force away the memory.

"Talk to me baby," Beck said not allowing her to lose herself in that memory. "Listen to my voice and open your eyes, I won't let anything happen again."

She did open her eyes and she looked at him.

"We can go now," Beck said.

She looked around the room once and took a deep breath "ok," she told him as he took her hand. Jade was ecstatic she could go in there now, she didn't have to let that memory define her. Well at least she could go in with Beck. Eli's memory would always be there but memories with Beck were always better.

"Congratulations Jade," Beck said happily "you're on step twelve."


End file.
